


Kissing Monster

by Yoyoyoyo



Series: Choi Household [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Parents Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, dino is their kid, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoyoyo/pseuds/Yoyoyoyo
Summary: Jisoo, Jun and Wonwoo were stressed to explain to a 3 year old that no, Channie, you can't just kiss someone on the lips because they're your friends and you want them to know you love them.





	Kissing Monster

Jisoo is currently stressed™.

He stopped by to give snacks to the kids, pick Hansol up and also to play with them (like he alway does) but he didn't expect to witness and be caught up in a huge fiasco before his eyes. He stood still on the doorway, trying to let the spectacular scene sink in.

Little Minghao is screaming in what it seems like frustration and— what, is that the sound of _jealousy_?— with Junhui trying to calm him down. Mingyu, same aged with Minghao, gets in between a fighting Seungkwan and Vernon who's about to throw chairs on each other's faces. How a 6 year old (read: Seungkwan) sports the most sassy expression _(definitely Seungkwan)_ , Jisoo won't ever know.

And lastly, of course, the baby, everyone's baby but ultimately Jeonghan's baby, little Channie is comically pouting his lips towards Mingyu, seemingly oblivious of the fact that the older kid is currently trying to be a referee between a live match. It should've been cute with the fluffy drooled pout, heck it is cute, if not of Seokmin's horrified expression while watching a hard trying Chan. Jisoo thanks God for Wonwoo for holding the 3 year old back from (lovingly) attacking Mingyu (with baby affection) further more. Bless that child.

"Um, guys?" Jisoo awkwardly calls out. All heads turned to him in instance and not so long after, his leg is clutched with small fluffy arms. "Uncle Jisoo!" Chan squeals. The kid is cutely looking up at him with a huge grin and Jisoo quickly dropped the snacks he bought for the kids so he could pick the child up.

"How's little Choi doing —"

"Channie wants kissy!"

Jisoo blinks for a second before giving Chan a kiss on his fluffy cheek. "Good?" he asked with a smile. "No," Chan deadpans.

"CHANNIE!" Minghao roars again as he buries his face on Junhui's neck, sobbing in anger. Jisoo, only ahead by a year, gave Junhui a  **care to explain what's happening** look. While rocking Minghao back and forth, Junhui furrowed his eyebrows together, "Nayoung-ssi didn't tell you?" 

Jisoo shrugs in response. The teacher was on her phone, talking to someone so he didn't bother disturbing her.

Junhui then smiled fondly at Chan. "The little Choi wants to kiss everyone, apparently. Wonwoo is holding him back. Minghao is jealous and only wants Chan to kiss him. Seungkwan and your little boy is fighting because they're accusing each other of stealing Chan from each other, but we know better, they're probably mad that Chan gets to kiss the other person. Uh, Mingyu, bless Mingyu, he's trying to stop the fight and Seokmin is, well, traumatized. He had the fortunate liberty and privilege of seeing Mingyu drowning with Chan's kisses earlier for like, 3 minutes straight."

Jisoo purses his lips. That pretty much summarises everything.

Fresh from Los Angeles, Jisoo does feel his head a bit in pain, but he still manages to look at the little guy in his arms. "Why did you want to kiss everyone, Channie?" he asks. He watches (adoringly so) as Chan grins, his chubby cheeks getting even fluffier. "Because I saw Daddy giving kiss!"

"Why did Daddy give a kiss?" Jisoo enquires. He swears that Chan might not be adopted at all because he definitely follows after his fathers. Everything is rubbing off of him. 

Chan thinks for a second. "Daddy says Papa is best friend, and, and Daddy kisses Papa here," Chan points at his small lips. Jisoo had to do a double take in his mind to grasp everything out. "Well, you're not wrong. Papa and Daddy are best friends, indeed."

Nodding sheepishly and getting shy because he's right, the child always does that, Chan hides his face with his little hands. "Channie has best friends, Channie will kiss them, too!"

Ah, Jisoo now gets it.

"But Channie, kisses are, well, important," Junhui says while walking towards them. Minghao had calmed down and is now playing with his Kermit frog beside Seokmin. On the other hand, Jisoo sees Hansol compromising with Seungkwan with Mingyu as their bridge. His little boy is so whip for Seungkwan, huh. He'll tend to him later.

Right now, Chan is confused, his eyebrows furrowed. Wonwoo then went to join them. "Chan, you can't just kiss anybody and... everyone," he says gently.

The little Choi, like what everyone calls him when it's not Jeonghan's baby, had his mouth gaping. He looks like a ball of fluff with little holes. "Why? Channie loves best friends..."

Wonwoo pushed his specs, "Well, it depends on the culture, though. Norms are culture relative but here in ours, kissing others because they're your best friends isn't really the best choice. It's not our norm. In our society, kisses on the lips are more and highly invested into romantic relationships."

Junhui and Jisoo shared a look. Wonwoo is no doubt smart, too smart for his age, everyone knows that, but his woke brain is definitely not fit for a 3 year old to understand what he's trying to imply.

As a (looked forward) result, Chan is just left staring into space, like the world just flew away from his head. Jisoo rubs his back to get his attention. "Chan, what Wonwoo-hyung's trying to say is that... kisses on the lips are not always for best friends."

"But Daddy kisses Papa here? Daddy said Papa is best friend."

Jisoo's going to kill Seungcheol.

Junhui starts, "Uh, well, Daddy and Papa are not only best friends. They are also..." _lovers_ , he wanted to say, but can a 3 year old get that? "They're... lovey doveys!" he settles instead. Chan looks like he's slowly getting it, but obviously still not enough to break his belief about kisses. Definitely a son of Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

The trio is left with silence, each of them thinking of better ways to explain it.

Wonwoo snaps his fingers.

"Chan, look at it this way, if Daddy kisses another person and not Papa, would Chan like that?"

And they saw the _dread_ , _**best** **dread**_ , which could come out of a 3 year old. Chan's lips started with a pout before it quivers so lightly, his cheeks and nose turning pink and big drops of tears started forming in the corner of his eyes. He definitely looks adorable that Jisoo wants to take a picture, but witnessing a crying Chan would not be so pretty either.

"Chan-ah, it's not going to happen. Daddy and Papa love each other so much," Wonwoo quickly says. Chan blinks before rubbing his little fists against his eyes. "Papa loves Daddy... Daddy loves Papa..."

"That's right, Chan! That's why Daddy kisses Papa on the lips. They love each other like that. Uncle Jisoo and Uncle Junhui are Daddy and Papa's friends, too, but we can't kiss them. Only Daddy and Papa can kiss each other like that," Jisoo whispers. Junhui also smiles, "I know Channie loves us, too, but it's not the same with Daddy and Papa. Channie doesn't like it when Daddy kisses someone not Papa, right? But Channie is fine sharing playmates."

Chan nods. "Channie loves everyone!" he squeals. The adult sighs.  _Finally_.

Right then, the room's door opened, revealing Nayoung with Jeonghan and Seungcheol. After a quick scan on the place, Nayoung sighed in relief before laughing lightly, seemingly happy that the commotion earlier had died down. "Well, there goes your child, Mr. Choi," she says.

"Daddy! Papa!" Chan excitedly greets that Jisoo had to hold him tighter in his hold. This kid moves a lot. Freaking lot.

"Buddy, how are you?" Seungcheol gets his son from Jisoo's arms who automatically clings himself to his father like a koala. "Shua! I thought your arrival's next week?" he added, sharing a bro fist with the said man.

Jisoo shrugs in reply. "Work's done earlier, and I had to go back as fast as I can because of that little guy there," he says, pointing to Hansol who's currently hugging Seungkwan like a bear. "I hope he didn't cause so much trouble while I'm away?"

Seungcheol almost laughed (he laughed) when he saw Mingyu sighing so big for a child, looking like he just went from a big crisis. "Nah, he's good," he replies. He looks back to Mingyu, the kid is so tired. It's Hansol and Seungkwan, he can't really blame the almost 9 year old, then.

And Seungcheol might've forgotten to mention to Jisoo that Seungkwan nagged him for about 3 days about Hansol stealing a kiss from his cheek... they're just going to discuss that later.

After kissing Chan's nose, Jeonghan glares at Jisoo. "And you didn't tell me you're going home today? What kind of best friend are you."

"The kind of best friend you should thank for because if not through me, you two wouldn't be together and would still be crying over how perfect the other person is and—"

"TMI!" Junhui shouts. He then gave the couple a playful glare, "The two of you just turned your son into a kissing monster. Be careful on _whatever you're doing_ next time. He catches up so fast."

Jeonghan laughs, "Yeah, yeah. We'll take note of that." Turning towards his son, Jeonghan softly smiles at Chan, "Baby, I think you played too much today. Let's go to your teachers and say goodbye, how about that?"

Chan reaches his arms out and Jeonghan happily accepts him, he will forever accept him, and leaves with Nayoung to also talk about Chan's progress. This day-care is definitely a heaven's gift for them. They made the right choice of letting Chan stay here.

Once the door closes, Wonwoo went beside Seungcheol, the latter automatically putting an arm around the kid's shoulder and rubs his hair affectionately. "How about my gamer boy? How are you? How is my bigger muffin doing?"

Wonwoo groans and sighs, "Hyung, bigger muffin?"

"What? You are my bigger muffin!"

Wonwoo runs towards Junhui, hides behind him and murmurs, "Why is he like that..."

Laughing at the exchange, Jisoo smirks, "What can we expect? This is the same person who turned Chan into a kissing monster we're talking about."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any of you knows Gakuen Babysitters? If yes, then this chapter might be really familiar. This is based from Kazuma and Takuma's chapter about kissing others. Hella cute! I always got diabetes reading and watching those little distorted children. Anyway, I'm thinking of making a separate chapter for the characters, or should I just placed it here in the notes? PS. Prompts?
> 
> Twitter: @ahsiwangs


End file.
